<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Essay on Proper Skin Care by EasilySpooked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003834">Essay on Proper Skin Care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasilySpooked/pseuds/EasilySpooked'>EasilySpooked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Homework [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ah yet another horrible creation I regret making, Angst, Dom!Stone, Drinking Piss, First chapter has no smut for those without piss oriented brains, Fluff and Smut, Golden shower, M/M, NSFW, Piss, Piss kink, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Switch!Robotnik, Trauma, Watersports, peeing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasilySpooked/pseuds/EasilySpooked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After their fateful shower, Stone is frustrated at the lack of progress they've made in their relationship. Needless to say he needs to do something about that.</p><p>*First chapter has brief mentions of NSFW and piss but no actual following through.</p><p>(One year anniversary of my first piss story! Thought I'd create another one and see how much I'd grown as a writer. Also to celebrate the upcoming release of the next movie! Fingers crossed it's fun.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Homework [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A week after that fateful shower and Stone was frustrated, both emotionally and sexually. They had towelled off and fallen into an uncomfortable silence, despite the intimate moment they had just shared. Stone had made tea for them both as they waited for their clothes to run through the wash, hoping to coax the doctor into conversation. The gesture unfortunately proved fruitless when he reentered the lab to find the doctor back to his endless work, his towel wrapped around his chest like a dress as he typed furiously at his holographic screens. Stone’s heart had dropped down to his toes and stubbornly stayed there the longer they ignored the electricity between them. Their routine went right back to normal, and whenever Stone tried to bring up what happened Robotnik immediately changed the subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone had finally had enough of dodging the issue, he could remember in vivid detail the feel of Robotnik’s cock pressed against his as he jerked them off and the look on his face when he released the burning hot piss from his cock, spraying it all over the Doctor’s legs. Every morning he woke up covered in his own cum after dreaming about Robotnik in ever increasingly erotic scenarios. Throughout the day he would spontaneously sprout a hard-on that couldn’t be gotten rid of until he found time to duck into a bathroom and imagine Robotnik’s hand squeezing his dick instead of his own. He couldn’t take the torture anymore and was getting tired of the constant jacking off. Not to mention the emotional toll of having the man he had doted on for years ignore the one event that brought them closer than ever before was staggering. Even being reassigned would be better than his current hell, Stone didn’t think he could continue working strictly as a colleague next to the man he had totally and completely fallen for, especially after having a taste of what could be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Preparing himself for what was to come Stone made a cup of coffee for the Doctor, neglecting to make one for himself. The butterflies in his stomach weren’t planning on letting him drink anything for a while. He took a deep breath and steeled himself, taking the finished coffee to Robotnik’s lab. For maybe the first time in years, Stone knocked on the door and waited to be let in. He had foregone knocking early in their relationship once he realized Robotnik preferred a mild scare to having to interrupt his work and open a door just to fulfill a nicety. Sometimes Stone suspected he </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> feeling out of control in those moments of terror, powerless before the agent at least for a moment. Stone hoped it wasn’t just his wishful thinking. Regardless, he needed the Doctor’s full attention for what he was about to say and breaking their morning routine was the best way to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door whipped open and Doctor Robotnik towered menacingly over Stone, a frustrated sneer twisting his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought we’d eradicated this behavior long ago, Stone.” He spat, moving forward to invade the agent’s space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone firmly held his ground as Robotnik’s face came within an inch of his own, something he was used to by now. “And I thought we’d finally overcome our silly inhibitions a week ago in the shower but I guess not everything is how it seems.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik recoiled, his eyes wide. Stone watched as his face convulsed, not used to this blatant back talk. The doctor flexed his fingers, a nervous tic he’d picked up from his remote control glove. He could see Robotnik was floundering, trying to regain control, but he wasn’t going to let that happen until he’d said everything he needed to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He placed a palm flat on the Doctor’s chest and pushed him back into the lab, swinging the door closed behind them. “In case you hadn’t noticed when I covered you in my own </span>
  <em>
    <span>cum</span>
  </em>
  <span> I kinda have a thing for you, and have for a long time. And I assumed when you willingly let me jack you off you felt the same.” He was breathing hard now, his face growing hot as all the frustration from the past week exploded through his chest, blowing all his reserves out the proverbial window. The Doctor was stunned still, frozen before the tirade he was faced with. “But I see now that you obviously don’t return my feelings and want everything to return to normal. I’m sorry but I just can’t do that. That shower was a turning point and it’s impossible for me to go back to just being colleagues. So if that’s really what you want I’d like to request a transfer.” Stone’s voice broke on the last word and he sucked in a breath, trying to calm his racing heart. It all came down to this, whatever Robotnik said next would determine their fate. Stone could barely repress the nervous tremors that shook his body from head to toe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik took a step back, his face still motionless as he tried to take everything in. Slowly he started to tense up, his hands balling into fists and a murderous look overtaking his features. With a guttural growl he whipped around and stalked deeper into the lab, throwing his hands up into the air. “I can’t answer that!” He yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of all the responses Stone had imagined this had not been one of them. “W- what do you mean you ‘can’t answer that’?” He spluttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, don’t you see?” Robotnik snarled. Upon seeing Stone’s clueless (and slightly frustrated) face he threw his hands up in the air and paced the room at an astonishing speed. “Why are you making this so difficult?” he all but screamed. “Why can’t we just pretend it never happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone let anger creep into his voice. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> explained it to you. For a genius you really can be dense can’t you?” Robotnik covered his ears with his hands and let loose a cry of frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so clearly not the dense one here. It’s not like I’ve been hiding my trauma, shouldn’t you have picked that up by now? Hell, I make an orphan joke at least once a month.” Robotnik whipped around to face the agent, fingers pulling at his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone shook his head, confused. “I don’t understa-” he started, but was promptly cut off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you don’t! I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span> Stone, so obviously scared. Everyone I’ve ever loved has either died, left me, or used me. Who’s to say you won’t do the same?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone shook his head slowly. “I’m sorry but that’s just not fair. I thought by now you would know I’m not the kind of guy to just leave you. And do you really think I’d use you?” He cautiously reached up and pulled Robotnik’s hands away from his hair, halting the anxious pulling. “And you can’t just live in fear of things ending because then they’ll never happen in the first place. Of course things can’t last forever, that’s life. Everything ends and there’s nothing you can do to change that.” He caught Robotnik’s gaze and held it, each sharing a deep look into the other’s eyes. “I want to help you. I want to support you. I haven’t abandoned you yet, have I?” He paused, letting the last sentence trail off. Robotnik scoffed, breaking eye contact. The doctor pulled away from Stone’s touch and sat down at his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want to transfer so badly…” Robotnik started, then reconsidered. “If you want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>abandon</span>
  </em>
  <span> me so badly, go ahead.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Stone seethed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your whole adorable speech, </span>
  <em>
    <span>barf</span>
  </em>
  <span> by the way, all amounted to that one big point. Seems as though you spelt it out very clearly.” Robotnik shot back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You. Are. Impossible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flirting now are we?” Robotnik sneered sarcastically. “These are some confusing mixed messages you’re sending me Stone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was Stone’s turn to throw his hands in the air. “This is the thanks I get for trying to be reasonable. I don’t know why I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik stiffened and swiveled his chair to face Stone. “What was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you just say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I love you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That! That!” Robotnik jumped up. “Why would you say that? No one has ever said that to me before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone furrowed his brow. “For real?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I was lying.” Robotnik rolled his eyes. “Yes, ‘for real’.” he mocked before turning serious again.“I don’t understand. Do you… do you mean it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I mean it! I’ve spent years by your side, I feel as though I should know whether I love you or not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik began twitching his hands furiously, refusing to make eye contact with Stone. With a deep sigh Stone made his way toward the flustered Doctor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry no one has told you they love you before. It’s not fair to you.” Stone said gently while rubbing calming circles into Robotnik’s shoulders. When that barely prompted a reaction he ran his hands down his arms and rested them on top of his twitching fingers, interlocking their hands together. “I know without a doubt that I love you, and if the shower didn’t prove that to you, let the knowledge that I couldn’t go on working with you if you didn’t love me back. The torture would be too much, I wouldn’t be able to work. I’d end up a husk of the man I once was, my emotions dulled and my performance lackluster.” Stone squeezed Robotnik’s hands reassuringly. “I love you. I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik surged upward and met Stone in an embrace that almost pushed him to the floor. He could vividly feel each of Robotnik’s fingers pressing hard into his back and he could barely breathe. Even so, happiness erupted through his chest and he wrapped his arms around the Doctor in answer, rubbing his hands slowly up and down his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hug seemed to last an eternity, but it was a sweet one for Stone. They were closer than ever before, even compared to their shower. It carried a kind of intimacy sex could never replicate, an emotional intimacy that was fulfilling and calming. Something that could make a broken heart whole at least for a while. When they broke apart, Robotnik summoned one of his holo screens and tapped a button, causing a small couch to fold away from the wall. Together they curled up in each other’s arms on the couch and for once Robotnik completely ignored his work, opting instead to doze beside his agent. And Stone was more than happy to fall asleep in his doctor’s embrace, his soul finally at peace.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yet another content warning for y'all! The next chapter deals with pissy smellyz &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Body Paragraphs and Conclusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stone groggily opened his eyes and looked around, trying to make sense of his surroundings. He was still on the couch curled next to Robotnik, his face pressed into the doctor’s neck. He could feel every soft exhale Robotnik made ruffling the hair on the top of his head. Stone inhaled deeply, taking in the alluring scent of the doctor. He smelt distinctly of oil and piney aftershave, mixed with the lazy aroma distinctive of a good nap. He shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable, and accidentally pushed his thigh between Robotnik’s legs. The doctor tensed in his sleep and whined softly. Stone’s eyes widened and he could feel his dick twitching in response. Within a minute he was hard and desperate for more. He was shivering slightly in the doctor’s embrace as said doctor settled back into sleep, seemingly unaware of how adorable he was being. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stone tried to slowly disentangle himself from Robotnik’s arms to rush to the bathroom and take care of his hard-on but the more he struggled the harder Robotnik squeezed. Now it was Stone’s turn to whimper as he realized he was trapped. There was no way he could leave unless he tried to wake up the doctor and he was loath to disturb him, he got so little sleep as it was. But there was also no way he could continue lying there with his insistent problem straining at his jeans. As a last resort he tried to push himself backwards, straining when Robotnik clutched him tighter than ever. He almost jumped out of his skin when the doctor’s eyes snapped open and instantly found his own, making piercing eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought maybe you’d catch on.” Robotnik scoffed and removed one of the arms tightly wrapped around Stone’s body to reach down and clutch his dick, squeezing softly. Stone arched his back and tried to muffle the desperate moan that burst out of his chest. Robotnik smiled deviously and leaned in, touching his nose to Stone’s own. The doctor was acting differently, Stone noticed, he seemed ten times more confident than the time in the shower. There was only a moment of hesitation before Robotnik’s lips found those of his agent. They met softly for a nervous, chaste kiss, each reveling in the feeling of the other’s lips against their own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Robotnik finally pulled away Stone licked his lips and smiled. “That wasn’t bad for a first kiss. But I can do you one better.” The doctor only had time to widen his eyes in surprise before Stone was surging forward and climbing on top of the doctor, straddling his hips and gently pinning his arms down. Without warning he leaned in to lock lips with Robotnik, his kiss laced with a wild energy. He gently licked against the doctor’s lips and Robotnik opened his mouth in surprise. Taking the opportunity Stone pressed closer, letting their tongues tangle inside Robotnik’s mouth. The doctor hummed in pleased surprise as they kissed for as long as possible before they broke apart for air. Stone gasped softly, rocking back and deliberately rubbing their dicks together. They groaned in tandem and Robotnik grabbed Stone’s hips, trying to direct him to provide more friction to his aching dick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they rocked together, heads thrown back in ecstasy, Robotnik gasped out, “I’ve never been kissed like that. It…” He trailed off and looked away, a faint blush colouring his cheeks. “It was adequate.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Back to being shy are we?” Stone teased, and Robotnik growled softly under his breath and pushed the agent off his lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you don’t think you’ll be taking control that easy.” the doctor smirked. “We already tried that. I think it’s time for something new.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stone shivered, and although he adored bossing Robotnik around he found himself extremely excited for what would come next. He grabbed the doctor’s shoulder for support as his belt was undone and his pants pulled down, lest his trembling legs betray him. Robotnik, sitting up on the couch now before a standing Stone, pulled the waistband of his boxers down to reveal his erect cock. It twitched in the dim lighting of the room, and Stone’s fingers ached to grab it and relieve some of the pressure building up inside him. The doctor seemed to sense his barely there restraint and took Stone’s dick in his hands himself. Leaning forward he wrapped his lips around the tip of his agent’s cock, flicking his tongue playfully before sucking hard. Stone almost collapsed at the feeling, watching Robotnik slowly take more of his dick into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blowjob had barely started and Stone already felt like he could cum. He balanced dangerously on the edge of climax and Robotnik picked up the pace, his tongue wrapping expertly around his shaft. “Where did you learn how to do this?” Stone gasped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robotnik pulled off Stone’s dick with a dirty pop and looked up at him with a smirk. “I’ve been doing research almost every night since our shower.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stone laughed breathlessly and his hips twitched forward. “By all means, show me what you learned.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robotnik wiped his mouth and pulled back, much to Stone’s dismay. “Not yet. I have something else in mind-” he began, but the second he pulled himself to his feet his face drained of colour. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Concerned, Stone reached for the doctor’s hand. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Robotnik answered quickly, but at a disapproving glance from the agent he took a deep breath and sighed. “I just need to go to the bathroom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words went straight to Stone’s dick and he almost came on the spot. “Piss?” He asked hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robotnik nodded, and seeing the devious look that crept over Stone’s face his eyes widened in comprehension.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stone bent down and unbuckled the doctor’s belt, pulling his pants down around his ankles as he got on his knees. “I bet your bladder is completely full, isn’t it?” he moaned. At a nod from Robotnik Stone smiled wide and sat back on his toes, getting comfortable. In a single fluid motion he pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. “I’d love it if you would piss on me Robotnik.” He moaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robotnik’s eyes widened as his agent called him by name and hurriedly pulled his underwear off, revealing his throbbing cock. He tipped his head back and squeezed his eye shut as he let the piss go. Robotnik let loose a pained moan as the sputtering stream burst out of his dick, hitting his agent right in the face. Stone joined Robotnik in moaning as he felt the warm piss run down his body. After a few moments he opened his mouth and let some pour down his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robotnik finally looked back at his agent and his golden stream sputtered watching how much Stone was enjoying himself. Robotnik didn't think it could get better until he saw Stone shakily stand up and tip his dick directly under the stream. Once his dick was completely soaked Stone began to jerk himself off. Robotnik moaned loudly and grabbed his dick as he felt his flow ending, giving his cock experimental squeezes to enhance the pleasure. Immediately following the emptying of his bladder Robotnik’s hips thrusted forward in climax and a string of white cum shot out onto Stone’s dick as well. Stone pumped his hand faster, tipping his head back and mumbling frenzied curses to himself. Unsteady on his feet, Robotnik collapsed to the floor and somehow managed to prop himself up on his knees. With the last of his strength he took Stone’s dick into his mouth, tasting the mixture of his own piss and cum coating the cock of his agent. Stone couldn’t stop himself from thrusting deeper down the doctor’s throat, barely lasting ten seconds before he was cumming into Robotnik’s mouth. Robotnik pulled himself off Stone’s dick coughing, cum dripping from his mouth obscenely. Stone collapsed down to the floor beside Robotnik and they shared a sloppy kiss that barely lasted more than a few seconds before they had to break apart, breathing hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they tried to collect themself Stone looked over to the doctor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> doctor, and smiled happily. Never in a million years did he suspect they would end up like this and yet here they were. He knew that no matter what he would cherish this moment forever. It was infinitely more intimate than their time in the shower and carried an emotional weight that was nothing but comforting to him. For the first time in a long time he felt loved, and he hoped Robotnik felt the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while cooling down they made their way to the shower, hand in hand. Stone planned to never let go.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow! Penis :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>